


Dangan Ronpa: Crossfire

by DoctorScaglietti



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mass Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorScaglietti/pseuds/DoctorScaglietti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki Imahara has spent the last half a year at Hope's Peak Academy as a Super High School Level Luckster. The day that summer break was supposed to begin, though, she instead wakes up in the middle of an unknown forest surrounded by a dozen other students she's never met before. And if that wasn't complicated enough, a certain two-tone teddy bear shows up to begin yet another game of mutual killing...</p><p>...amongst these characters from different fictional worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangan Ronpa: Crossfire

** Prologue: The Welcoming Party **

Can I be honest for a second? I have no idea where I am right now, nor who the people standing in front of me are.

For the last half a year I’ve lived a peaceful school life, and an utterly amazing one at that. I’ve never met so many eccentric people before, so many talented individuals. But considering this was Hope’s Peak Academy, that’s not very surprising.

I’m sure you’ve heard of Hope’s Peak Academy, but in case you've been holed up in your parent's basement in the last twenty-five years, I'll tell you a bit about it. It’s Japan’s most prestigious high school environment, one that graduating from is popularly believed to guarantee your success in life. Neither money nor connections can get you into this academy. No, to get in here you need something far more difficult to come by, something no normal person can figure out how to obtain: talent. In order to study talent and how people acquire it, Hope’s Peak Academy has special government rights to deviate from the require curriculum and school standards.

Because of the academy’s system, not just anyone can enter. You have to meet three requirements:

_1\. You must be currently enrolled in or entering high school._

_2\. You must excel in all school subjects._

_3\. You must have a particular talent in which you excel at more than any other high school student in the nation (or as we refer to it, “Super High School Level”). This talent can be unorthodox, but the school’s faculty must consider it a talent nonetheless._

Oh yeah, and there aren’t any entrance exams for Hope’s Peak. You don’t go to them; they come to you. Which is why I was so surprised when I received a fancy letter in the mail at the end of last school year, addressed to me from Hope’s Peak Academy itself:

“Dear Yuki Imahara:

Every year we hold a lottery to pick a random student from average high school students all over Japan. The student selected from the lottery is invited to join our program as the Super High School Level Luckster, and this year you have been selected. Congratulations, and we look forward to seeing you on campus!”

I had heard about this weird policy of theirs before… apparently they approach luck as seriously as they approach talent. It’s obviously controversial. I always thought the school wanted to see if any of the other students’ talent rubbed off on those normal students. That’s just speculation, though.

When I got the letter I immediately assumed it was a scam, but after doing some research and contacting the school, I found that it was legitimate after all. And so I spent the most amazing school year of my life on the grounds of Hope’s Peak Academy, surrounded by the greatest of the greatest in every field imaginable. I’m not sure if anything rubbed off on me, but at the very least it was a whole damn lot of fun.

As the first semester came to a close, we had discussed our plans for the summer. I had planned on visiting my parents after so much time living in the on-campus dorms, relaying my adventures to them…

Well, so much for that. First day after midterms and I wake up in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of people I’ve never met before. Sounds like a lame setup for a horror movie, if you ask me.

As everyone else gathered their bearings, I scanned around my environment to try to find out where the hell we are. It seems we’re in the middle of some sort of woods, like the kind you'd expect to see while out camping. We’re in a large clearing surrounded by trees, with a dirt path leading backwards behind us. And there’s an out-of-place podium in front of us…

Wait, is that the Hope’s Peak Academy crest on the podium?!

I breathed a sigh of relief. At the very least there was _something_ familiar here. Maybe this was some sort of summer camp? I didn't consent to this… plus I was in my normal clothes for some reason when I had gone to bed in my pajamas. Don’t tell me they undressed me too… ugh, that’s creepy.

Still, though, if it was Hope’s Peak that was doing this then I can probably trust them. I guess…

“Um, you seem like you know what’s going on…”

I turned at the source of the voice, a small girl with bobbing orange pigtails. She was probably an older elementary school student, maybe 10 or 11 years old. I couldn’t help but feel she was out of place here.

“Well, not exactly,” I said, “but I get the feeling this is all probably nothing.”

“Probably nothing?!” said another voice, female yet deep and aggressive. I looked up at the others in front of me. They were all around my age (probably), but if I had to guess who said that, I’d say…

“We’re suddenly in a place we don’t recognize with a bunch of people we don’t know, and you call that nothing?!”

… her. Yup, spot on. She looked as aggressive as her voice sounded, and a red streak of hair dye coated one of her bangs. Her eyes gave off a piercing gaze, the kind that makes you want to take a step away from them. Her blue schoolgirl uniform cut away in the middle to reveal her midriff, but the uniform’s design made it look more like a gaping maw. Put your hand there and you’re sure to lose it… probably.

“But that podium,” I said to her, “that’s the crest of Hope’s Peak Academy. I'm a student there. They’re trustworthy, right?”

“You think that crest signifies anything?” said a lean, glasses-donning boy. His gaze was cold and calculating, giving off an aura of ruthless pragmatism. He pushed up his glasses and closed his eyes. “Anyone could place that crest there to make it seem like the work of someone else. To think that someone could think that any other possibility is valid… that’s just pitiful.

As expected of a 3D girl.”

“3D?” I asked confusedly. “Uh… I won’t ask. In any case, only Hope’s Peak has the legal rights to use that crest, so-“

“We’ve been kidnapped,” he said. “Do laws matter to a kidnapper?”

“Kidnapped?!” said a ditzy-looking girl with brown, neck-length hair. “But what about the band? What about my friends or family? I…”

“Assume you’ll never see them again,” said the glasses-donning boy. “That’s the only logical response to this scenario.”

Tears welled up in the ditzy-looking girl’s eyes. “But, but…”

“Hey!” yelled the aggressive-looking girl. “What the hell do you think you’re saying?! You’re making her cry!”

“Not my problem,” said the glasses-wearing boy. The aggressive-looking girl growled.

“Y-you’re joking, right?” said another girl, innocent-looking and donning a cozy-looking sweater. She seemed to be on the verge of tears as well. “I mean, there’s no way the Professor would let this happen… although she is a bit naïve…” The girl looked sullenly down at the ground for a moment, then looked back up with a bit of hope in her eyes. “That’s right! I’m sure the Professor will save us! She always thinks of something.”

“Don’t worry!” said a cheerful, energetic girl with twin buns extending into ponytails. Her white and sky-blue tennis shoes led to pink socks, then black stockings that extended all the way up her legs, complementing her short yellow miniskirt and her white shirt with light blue sleeves. “We’ll find a way through this. Whether it’s from outside help or our own efforts, there’s no way we can lose!”

Damn, I wish I could borrow some of that energy. Especially on Monday mornings.

“Don’t sweat it,” said a short girl with long, blue hair and a mole below her eye. Was she a kid, too? Actually, comparing to the pigtailed girl that came up to me… she was probably a high schooler who looked a lot younger. It’s not like I haven’t seen it before.

“Regardless, we’re still in a potentially hostile situation,” said a blonde-haired boy wearing a blue medieval-style tabard adorned with a golden lion’s head. “We need to be careful. The fact that whoever brought us here is not keen on following local law is a sign that things may become much worse.”

“I concur,” said a girl with- WHOA THERE! Her skin complexion, it’s… well, you know how when someone’s choking their face turns blue? I’ve never seen it in real life before (and I don’t ever want to), but that’s _exactly_ the color of her skin right now. Not just her face, her entire body. A sickening, arterie blue. Her figure seems a bit gaunt, and- HOLY SHIT! Her hand, it’s entirely bones! Not in a metaphorical sense, it’s _literally_ a skeletal hand. Is she a zombie?! Yeah, she’s probably a zombie. I bet the one eye that her bangs are covering up is missing or something, or maybe there’s a worm or spider poking out! Eww!

Alright, alright, calm down. Zombies don’t exist, right? Her smile is pleasant and she seems to be functioning fine. She probably has some weird skin disorder or something, and that hand’s just a stylized replacement for an amputated limb. Dammit, I can’t believe I overreacted like that. That was top-level jerkitude right there. And she probably gets a lot of that crap… damn, I’m no better than a typical bully. I’m so glad I didn’t say anything out loud and hurt her feelings. I hope my face didn’t give anything away…

What was she saying just now? I wasn’t paying attention.

"Still, though..." another girl pondered out loud. She was obviously my age, maybe a little older, with pigtails and white ribbons for hair ties. "Hmm..." She seemed to be thinking pretty hard about all this.

“Well, in any case-“ she began, but was cut off suddenly by a childlike voice from behind her… one that came off as unusually creepy. A chill ran down my spine, and in the back of my mind I realized something terrible was about to begin…

“Can I get everyone’s attention, please?”

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. It came from the podium with Hope’s Peak crest adorning it. We waited, and from behind the podium sprang up-

“A teddy bear?!” I shouted.

“Hey!” the stuffed animal now sitting on the podium interjected. “Why does everyone call me that? Is ‘teddy bear’ a new slur kids are using these days?”

“A _talking_ teddy bear?!”

“I’m not a teddy bear!” it said, raising a clawed paw at us. “I’m Monokuma!”

What the hell? All of a sudden there’s this weird teddy bear on the podium… and it talks. And it just raised its paw, so it moves too. Half of its body is white, the other black; the left side looks pretty normal for a stuffed animal, but the other side has a creepy red eye that almost looks like a weird scar, and it’s got a slasher smile.

‘Monokuma’, huh? I don’t like the looks of this thing. It gives me the creeps.

“What the hell?!” yelled the aggressive-looking girl. “Where did that thing come from?”

“Well,” said the teddy bear, “when a Mommykuma and a Daddykuma love each other very much-“

“What the-?” someone said.

“-they fight each to the death in a bloody spectacle that’s been passed for generations!” Monokuma exclaimed. “Then the victor extracts DNA from the blood of the loser and makes a clone of them-“

“Whaaaaaa?!” cried the ditzy-looking girl.

“-before committing ritualistic suicide,” Monokuma finished nonchalantly. “Through the resulting clone, the population is sustained.”

“T-That’s how it works?” cried the ditzy-looking girl, her voice trembling slightly. “I’m never losing my virginity…”

Alright, scratch ‘ditzy-looking’. Make that ‘superditz’.

“No, that’s _not_ how it works!” someone yelled.

“It’s not?!” cried the superditz.

“Save the chit-chat for later,” said Monokuma. “Aren’t you excited for this summer field trip?”

“Huh?” I said. “Field trip?”

“That’s right!” said the bear. “This is your Summer Camp Field Trip, sponsored by Hope’s Peak Academy itself!”

“What? Hope’s Peak?!” I said.

“You betcha!” said the teddy bear. “You Super High School Level students have been gathered here for a very special field trip!”

Wait, so these other guys are Super High School Level students too? I don’t ever remember seeing them at Hope’s Peak…

“What do you mean ‘here’? Where are we?” asked the zombie girl- gah, no, the zombie- _like_ girl. I need to stop that.

“We’re in the Monokuma Forest, of course!” answered Monokuma. “That’s bearspeak for ‘Monokuma Forest’.”

There seemed to be an awkward pause from everyone not knowing what to make of the joke. I think it was a joke. Either that or a miserable attempt at one.

“Anyhoo,” Monokuma said playfully. “You’ll have plenty of free time here, but there’ll be plenty of activities to keep you occupied during these days!”

“What kinds of activities?” asked the elementary-school girl.

Monokuma’s answer did more than send a chill down my spine. The gravity of it stopped me in my tracks, and my heart skipped a beat.

 

 

 

“Murder,” whispered the bear.

 

 

 

 

Everyone went quiet. Even the sound of rustling leaves was nowhere to be heard. We stood there, soaking in that single word in dead silence.

“T-This is a joke, right?” somebody asked.

Monokuma tilted his head as if he were confused. “Huh? Why would I be joking about something like that?” he asked.

“I…” I started to say, but fell at a loss for words.

“Speechless, huh?” asked the bear. “Something so incredible, so exciting… of course it takes your breath away. Or perhaps somebody else’s…”

“Quit screwing around,” growled the aggressive looking girl.

“Like I said,” stated Monokuma, “I’m not screwing ar-“

The girl cut him off as she picked him up by the scruff of his neck, proceeding to throw him full force at a nearby tree.

Monokuma responded by exploding upon impact.

We all stared at the explosion, wondering if that was the last of-

“Boy, was that nostalgic or what?” came Monokuma’s voice from behind us. I twirled around to see another teddy bear, exactly the same as the last one.

“Another?!” someone cried out.

“You have no idea how long it’s been since one of me exploded,” said Monokuma wistfully. “And it was in exactly the same way, too. Brings back memories…”

No one said a word. Everyone seemed to be trying to comprehend the situation at hand and failing miserably. Myself included.

“Well, if you’re gonna be so rude as to not thank me for such an exciting activity, I might as well-“

“I wanna go home,” trembled the innocent looking girl in the sweater. “I wanna go home…”

“No can do,” said the bear. “Not until the trip’s over, at least.”

“And how long will that be?” quivered the sweater-donning girl.

“Who knows?” replied Monokuma. “You could end up spending the rest of your lives here.”

Again, silence.

“But if you’re really that desperate,” cooed the bear. “There _is_ one condition I could let you leave on…”

Hope brimmed in the eyes of the sweater-donning girl. “There is?!”

“Yup,” said the bear. “I wouldn’t be known as ‘Good Mr. Monokuma’ if I didn't provide an option like that.”

Monokuma stepped closer and lowered his voice. “All you gotta do is commit murder and get away with it.”

We remained struck by silence as the bear continued. “If anyone wants to leave this place, murder one of the other students here. Can’t be just any old murder, though. That would be too boring. Instead, you’ll have to mask your crime to feign your innocence so that someone else takes the blame. When a body is found, everyone gets about an hour to investigate, and then a Class Trial will begin.”

Class… Trial?

“During the Class Trial, you guys will try to reason out who the culprit is based on your investigation. After casting ballots, a majority vote will decide the final accusation. If they are correct and the person voted on is indeed the culprit, the murderer will be…” Monokuma chuckled softly. “… _punished_. But if the person voted on is innocent, then the true murderer will be escorted back to civilization, and everyone else will be punished in their stead.”

“What do you mean by ‘punished’?” ventured the glasses-donning boy.

“In simple terms, they’ll be executed.,” replied Monokuma. “But in a despair-inducing fashion… think something out of a horror movie.”

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” someone whimpered.

“In any case,” Monokuma raised his voice back to normal levels. “It must be hard who to pick to murder if you don’t know each other. So why don’t you kids introduce yourselves? I’ll leave you to that.”

Monokuma turned around and looked over his shoulder. “When you’re done, I might have a present for all of you…”

He began chuckling as we stared at him in utter fear. “Upupupu…”

“Dahahaha!”

In the blink of an eye, he jumped into a pile of leaves on the ground… and then he was gone. Just… gone, leaving us to stand around in silence.


End file.
